Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics)
Summary Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen rebel archangel who was cast out of Heaven and onto Earth as punishment for leading the revolt of the angels. Before the DC Verse was created, in the void outside all creations that is the Primal Monitor, Yahweh created two brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos and Samael, later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the DC Multiverse. Eons ago, Lucifer Morningstar rebelled against the Kingdom of Heaven and was cast into a shapeless void known as the Chaoplasm. The Chaoplasm was transformed into a desolate and barren expanse known by many as Hell, the final destination for damned souls. Here Morningstar ruled, awaiting the day he could be freed. His goal is to have "true free will": break from the influence of his father and creator, Yahweh. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-A Name: Lucifer Morningstar, Samael The Lightbringer Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Predates Creation Classification: Demiurgic Archangel, Abstract Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Creation and Existence Erasure (Created The Endless as a side-effect of shaping creation, and can destroy them should he wish), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Time and Space are extensions of the mind and will, which he embodies as he's Divine Will that shapes creation), Chaos Manipulation (Wielded and shaped the primordial energy from which all was created), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created his own concept of death), Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Sealing, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Godly Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Exists outside of Destiny himself and even burned Destiny's book), Power Nullification, Law Manipulation (Shaped existence and its laws into effect), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11). Attack Potency: Unknown '''| '''Outerverse level (Time and Space are extensions of the mind and will, which he embodies as he's divine will that shapes creation. Is more powerful than Dream of the Endless. Capable of moving in, and comprehending the nature of the boundless void which is beyond all definitions of space and time. Escaped his function and went outside of the Presence's plan. Destroyed Logos with a touch. Logos is the first word which sung all of existence into being) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than other high-level angelic entities, who can fly across the multiverse in minutes or even seconds. Described as having reactions "As near as possible to being instantaneous." Processed the universe's 20,000,000,000 year history in the blink of an eye which would make him 3.70666666e201c, or over 3.7 sexsexagintillion times faster than light) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Outerversal Durability: Unknown '''| '''Outerverse level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Infinite Range: Unknown | Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Sword of Azazel Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, extremely skilled at deception (he prefers to use his intelligence to manipulate people, rather than dirtying his hands) Weaknesses: Can't create matter out of nothing, requiring the Dunamis Demiurgos of his brother Michael; Prideful and narcissistic Key: Depowered | Morningstar Notes: This is the profile of Lucifer Morningstar as seen in the Vertigo continuity, not the New 52 version However, do not scale from the 2018 Lucifer/Books of Magic/The Dreaming comicbooks, as they are reboots that seem to completely ignore the entire Mike Carey and Holly Black runs. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Lucifer Evil.jpg Lucifer Armor.jpg 8 (1)2.jpg|Death has no claim over him. 2204192-26.jpg 2644370-lucifer_2.jpg|Restores Michael with a wave of his hand. RCO006_1468872804.jpg|He describes his creation as a totality, a multiverse. Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Anti-villains Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Law Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Logic Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Parents Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1